Images (whether digital images or conventional film images) captured by photographers often contain perspective distortions. In particular, man-made structures often appear to be distorted in photos captured by casual photographers, as the scene layout often conflicts with expectations of human perception. For instance, when capturing an image of a skyscraper, the building in the image may be skewed and therefore not appear to be straight up. This may be due to the viewpoint being physically constrained, and therefore capturing an image or images from the best viewpoint is not possible. In these cases, a user (photographer, artist, etc.) may want to apply perspective distortion correction to improve the original digital or digitized image to make it appear as if the scene was captured from a better viewpoint. However, this kind of distortion is difficult to fix manually for at least the reason that perspective distortion correction involves three-dimensional (3D) rotation.